


Amandla

by santigold96



Series: Ukubheka Phambili [23]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Chinuk Wawa
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:05:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24331765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/santigold96/pseuds/santigold96
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth
Series: Ukubheka Phambili [23]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725799





	Amandla

Cersei

"Ucele ukungibona, Lord Varys?" Ubuzile kamnandi, ezama ukugcina unqenqemeni lwezwi lakhe ukuqinisekisa umthenwa onamafutha ukuthi wayengeke amelele noma yikuphi ukunganaki.

"Kunembile, musa wakho, bengifisa ukuthi sikhulume ngasese." Wamkhombisa ukunakekela unogada wakhe, wabe eseyixosha le ndoda ngesandla sikagesi. UVarys walinda waze wanyathela unyawo ngaphambi kokusondela kuye. "Nginolwazi engicabanga ukuthi lungakuthakazelisa. Imininingwane ephathelene nomfowenu, kanye nenqwaba yakho."

"Anginaso isikhathi semidlalo yakho eyingqayizivele, Varys, vele ungitshele ukuthi yini ongathanda ukuba ngiyazi." Akungabazeki ukuthi le ndoda ibilusizo, kepha isimo sayo esilula samkhathaza. Ubuthakathaka kwakuyisici esibi kunoma ngubani, ingasaphathwa eyomuntu. Futhi, ngicabanga ukuthi akayena indoda nhlobo.

"Bengihlala ngikuthanda umfowenu, uyindoda eqotho kakhulu, noma, okungenani ubekhona, kepha nginovalo lokuthi ukuthembeka kwakhe kubukeka sengathi sekuphelile selokhu agcina ukuhamba. Sengizwile ukuthi uhlose ukweba ngomusa wakhe, King Joffrey. "

"Untshontshiwe? Yini uJaime angadinga ukuyintshontsha? SingamaLannista, sinegolide elanele lokuthenga noma yini esiyithandayo, ukweba noma yini kungaba yize."

"Ah, kodwa lokho akusho ukweba akunakuthengwa ngegolide. Uhlose ukukhulula uSansa Stark osemncane, ukuthi amsuse enkosini yakhe nomyeni wakhe onothando." Amazwi kaVarys azwakala endlebeni yakhe, kodwa wenqaba ukuzikholwa. Akunandaba ukuthi ngabe uhambile isikhathi eside kangakanani, impela uJaime wayengashintshile kangako ukuthi wayezokhetha ama-Stark ngaphezu komndeni wakhe?

"Kumele ube namaqiniso akho angalungile, uJaime ngeze akwenze lokhu."

"Kuyangidabukisa ukusho ukuthi inyoni encane engitshele lolu lwazi ithembeke kakhulu, akukho kungabaza engqondweni yami ukuthi leli iqiniso."

"Kodwa kungani emthatha uSansa, bekuzoba yini kuye?"

"Mhlawumbe unesifiso sokugcina isifungo sakhe?" UVarys wasikisela, futhi uCersei walwa nesifiso sokuhleka kakhulu. UJaime wayengakaze alunge kangako ekugcineni isifungo sakhe; wayebulele inkosi yakhe, futhi wayesephule isifungo sakhe sokungashadi ukuba nayo. Bese kuthi futhi, uma esehlanya ngokwanele ukuba ahlukane nami, ngingakwazi yini ukumbeka edlulile?

"Hhayi-ke, ngizoqiniseka ukuthi uzobheka iso lakhe uSansa kusuka manje. Uyazi ukuthi uzimisele ngokumthatha nini?"

"Ngesikhathi sokushada kukaJoffrey noMargaery, umusa wakho, ubecabanga ukuthi kungaba isikhathi esingcono kakhulu. Isicwangciso esicabangelwe ngokucophelela ngempela, yihlazo elingaka lokuthi ukhethe ukukhipha umqhele, uzokwazi ukuba wusizo njengomphathi. " UVarys wabukeka ethukuthele ngokweqiniso ngalezi zindaba, futhi uCersei wacabanga ukuthi kungenzeka abe ngumdlali wesikhathi esithile empilweni yakhe. UJaime wayezongikhaphela ngosuku lomshado wendodana yethu. UCersei wayengenaso isiqiniseko sokuthi uzolinyazwa yini noma uthukuthele.

"Ngabe konke lokho?" Ubuzile, efuna ukuba yedwa ukubheka ukuthi yini okufanele yenziwe ngale ntuthuko.

"Kunenye futhi into, kodwa angingabazi ukuthi uzofuna ukuyizwa."

"Ngitshele." UCersei wamgqolozela.

"Njengoba ufisa. Kuzobonakala sengathi uyathandana noBrienne waseTarth." UVarys wathatha umnsalo ojulile, futhi waphuma egumbini, njengoba uCersei ezwa umhlaba wakhe wonke uzungeza ngakuye. I-JAIME YIMALI! Wamemeza ngokuthula. Isilo saseTarth sasizokhokhela lokhu… Bobabili babenjalo.


End file.
